


[vid] Heat Dies Down

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Related, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: SD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donna first met the Doctor, she was not impressed. Not at all. Episodical vid to <i>Runaway Bride</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Heat Dies Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is from early 2008. It was vidded in anticipation of Donna returning to the show for season 4, because I was excited as hell for her to come back. Donna is my space queen.
> 
> The password is "kaiser chiefs".

[Heat Dies Down (Ten/Donna)](http://vimeo.com/30640164) from [T'eyla](http://vimeo.com/user8934409) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

First published online in February 2008. Music is "Heat Dies Down" by the _Kaiser Chiefs_.

The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file from the [vimeo page](http://vimeo.com/30640164) underneath the player. If it doesn't work for some reason, drop me a PM. Thanks for watching!


End file.
